


That Ball on Friday

by BlackPolaris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Canada does, Dancing, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I can't write accents, John Cage's 4'33", M/M, Prussia doesn't know how to dance, it's only logical that he teaches him, the nations are chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPolaris/pseuds/BlackPolaris
Summary: France is hosting a ball on Friday - and Prussia doesn't remember how to dance. Guess Canada needs to remind him... Established PruCan. Inaccurate portrayals of international relations. But who cares, I just wanna see these two dance.My first work on AO3.
Relationships: Canada & Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	That Ball on Friday

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 story. Hope it doesn’t suck.
> 
> I’m sorry, I love couples dancing. It’s so adorable.
> 
> Established PruCan. Don’t like it, don’t read.

“And I expect to see you all at the ball this Friday!”

France slammed a pile of papers on the conference table -- right on top of Britain’s tea. Britain squawked indignantly. “You bloody frog!”

“Vait, vhen? Vhere??” Germany asked urgently, shuffling through his notes. “You should have mentioned thiz earlier, France!”

“Ah, here.” Prussia muttered to Canada (who didn’t have any papers -- they always forget to give him the handouts).

“Formal ball at the Chesnaie du Roy on Friday, bring your diplomatic representative. Be prepared to dance. Doors open at 5:30 PM. Dinner will be provided.” Canada read aloud.

“Ugh, dancing,” Prussia groaned. “ _Vhy._ ”

Canada chuckled.

“Yay!” Italy cheered from the other side of the ballroom. “A dance, brother!”

“Get off me!” Romano yelled.

“Yo, Japan,” America called. “Wanna go suit shopping with me?”

“Of course, America.” came Japan’s soft reply.

Prussia groaned again. “ _Dancing._ ”

The nations eventually trickled out of the conference room. Canada and Prussia walked to a nearby park, as their respective flights weren’t for a while. Prussia bought a small handful of birdseed for Gilbird, and Canada got milkshakes for the two of them.

“Not az good az beer,” Prussia grumbled. “But zhen again, nothing iz.”

“Hm.” Canada hummed. Syrup was better, of course, but it was hard to win an argument with Prussia.

“So, got any big planz for thiz week?” Prussia asked.

“Well, there’s some small government stuff. Changing gas prices. And that ball, eh?” Canada grinned. “Who are you going to bring?”

Prussia shrugged. He hadn’t had a diplomatic representative since he had land. “I don’t know.”

“Hm. Well, maybe my representative’s girlfriend! You know they would love the time together.” Canada offered.

“What about you, zhen?” Prussia asked.

“Eh- I assumed we’d be together!?” Canada shrugged.

“Ah, yeah, of course. But vhat about zhe dancing?”

“What aboot it?”

“I don’t know how to dance.”

Canada blinked. “Eh?”

Prussia looked away. “I haven’t danced zince I vaz vith Austria and Hungary.”

A little pang went through Canada’s heart. He sighed and offered Prussia a hand.

“Well,” Canada grinned shyly. “I could remind you?”

“Psh,” Prussia waved him off. “Az if zhe great and awesome Prussia needz to be reminded how to dance. How hard could it be, really?”

Canada retracted his hand, a little amused.

“I mean, you just-” Prussia held his hands up like a ballet dancer and lifted a foot off the ground like a flamingo. “Look, I’m already vay better zhan zhat Austria!”

Canada giggled. “That’s not really ballroom dancing, though.”

“It’z close enough!” Prussia spun around, stumbling a bit. “Can hardly tell zhe difference. The amazing Prussia iz best at everything!”

“You know how France is aboot these things, Prussia.” Canada offered his hand again. “We don’t really want to deal with that, eh?”

Prussia froze, then sighed. “Ya, I guess.” He took Canada’s hand and followed him to the grassy field on the other side of the concrete path.

Canada positioned their hands and began leading Prussia around in a small circle.

“Zhis would be better wizh zome music.” Prussia mumbled.

“Have you ever heard of John Cage’s 4’33’’?” Canada asked.

“Ah, no.”

“I’ll show you later. But the basic idea is that all sound is music.” Canada hummed, watching the taller male. “Anything you hear during the performance is part of the performance. Even other people, or the wind.”

“Are you telling me,” Prussia frowned. “Zhat zhere’s no need for music?”

“No,” Canada giggled. “I’m telling you that the music is already playing.”

Prussia laughed. He suddenly let go of Canada’s hands and grabbed him around the waist and lifted him into the air, spinning as he went.

“Ah! Prussia!!” Canada yelled. He clinged to Prussia’s arms. “This isn’t ballroom dancing!”

“I know,” Prussia smiled. “I just wanted to.”

Prussia gently lowered Canada to the ground, then took up his hands again -- this time, Prussia was leading.

“I guess you remember now?” Canada murmured. “We can stop, if you want to.”

“No,” Prussia smirked. “Let’z keep going.”

Canada smiled, and leaned into Prussia’s chest. This was nice. The two hadn’t had much time to just be together, what with Canada being a busy nation and Prussia being… well, Prussia. 

They were spinning faster and faster. Canada opened his eyes as he was suddenly spun outward and back to Prussia.

“That’s definitely not ballroom dancing.” Canada laughed.

“Oh?” Prussia faked confusion. “Zhen I suppose zhis izn’t either?”

Canada laughed as he was dipped. He shrieked when Prussia bent down to nuzzle his neck.

“Prus- Prussia- _Gilbert_ , stop it!” Canada giggled. “You cruel person!”

“I love zhat you’re so ticklish.” Prussia mumbled against his neck. He set Canada in the grass, laying down beside him.

“I hate that you attack me with that information at every opportunity, you monster.” Canada pouted.

“You love me.”

“I do.”

…

“We’re going to crush zhat dance. Right in Austria and France’s face!”

“It’s not a competition!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have done better with this. Oh well. It’s hard to story-tell dancing. Showing is much, much easier.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this little story! This will probably not get another part, but who knows?
> 
> Please comment, maybe kudos? I love hearing what you have to say!
> 
> Appreciate you all! ~BlackPolaris


End file.
